Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions. This can include providing audio content to a secondary platform for audible rendering. As one simple example in these regards, a so-called smartphone may wirelessly transmit audio content to an earpiece that the latter renders audible for a user. As another simple example, a given device such as a smartphone or tablet-based device may provide video and audio content via a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable to a platform that renders such content perceptible to a user.
Controlling audio levels comprises an area of known endeavor. In many such cases a user interface permits a user to select or otherwise vary a present volume setting. Generally speaking, there are two main types of user interfaces in these regards. An absolute volume control typically allows a user to select a particular volume level within a user-perceptible volume-control range. A typical slider-based interface or rotating potentiometer comprise common examples in these regards. A relative volume control, on the other hand, permits a user to specify increasing or decreasing the volume without a specific provided reference to a present volume level within a given range of available levels. A pair of up/down volume buttons that increment volume louder or quieter, respectively, are a common example in these regards.
As noted above, sometimes a user will source audio content from one device and render that content audible using a second device. Unfortunately, confusion and difficulty can occur when mismatches exist regarding volume control modalities between such platforms. For example, the user may be uncertain regarding how (or may even be technically unable) to adequately or fully control the audio volume when the sourcing platform uses an absolute volume control modality while the rendering platform uses a relative volume control modality.